Selves Revealed
by korihana
Summary: Nagi has a new mission, prove Brad's sexuality to himself. Easier said than done, but with some classic computer time, both come to realize a few things about themselves. Although some of the results are rather shocking.bad summary XP please R


Kage: Ok, this is a one-shot dedicated to the night me and my friend were really bored and ended up taking these really weird quizzes. In the end we were rping as Nagi and Crawford while answering them, so yes we filled them out as guys. XD It was fun too! Every result at the end of the fic actually popped up for us as well. Hope you enjoy as much as me and my friend did at the moment everything occurred.

Warning: Its rated for its verbal contact, not much of any physical meaning.

**'Selves Revealed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Weis Kreuz, any of the results or song.

'One-shot':

For weeks now the members of Schwartz have had thesame problematicscenario. As Schuldig had once put it, he doesn't want the 40 year old virgin to be his leader. The other two agreed knowing the man would become this if he didn't come to grip with himself like the three of them did.

Normally something such as this would not even enter the teams discussions, even the telepaths, but lately their leader had become an asshole. More or less a girl who just started her period and had no chocolate, tv, any sort of amusement for that matter and was in a 100 degree room.

This of course was hell for the rest of them. One night they decided to take action against this. No longer could they put off such an important matter. By the end of the next 24 hours Crawford would come to grip with his sexuality. He was either bi or gay like the rest of them, being straight was not an option. With plan at hand, mission was a-go.

It was just another normal evening for the American, or as normal was one could be for someone who had to deal with an annoying telepath, a madman and a teenaged telekinetic. He had just gotten out of the shower and was now getting dressed when something strange caught his attention, or rather his sense of hearing.

A sweet loving melody was playing throughout the house or at least pushing its tune passed the door if its player. Nothing could really phase the man in this house, but this did. It wasn't the music that got him though, it was where it was coming from. Nagi's room. This was very unlike the brunet and Crawford decided it was in need of investigation.

Making his way to the teen's room, he easily got it remarkably since his door was usually locked. Looking in, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The boy was at his desk working on his computer in silence and his room was spotlessly clean, but what changed this normality was what was playing from his computer.

Crawford made his way over to the boy and lightly tapped his shoulder causing Nagi to turn. He looked at the man emotionless yet as if asking him a silent question. One problem, Crawford had no idea how to answer. He had no particular reason for being in Nagi's room except for being nosy. Quickly trying to find words for the situation he responded.

"This is something I'd normally hear coming from Schuldig's room when he's drunk."

"What the song?" He nodded folding his arms as if disagreeing with the brunet's taste in music."It's one of my favorites I guess. Never really played it much but lately I've been in the mood to hear it."

Crawford looked down at the screen then back at Nagi."What mood could possibly make you feel like listening to something even by the name of 'koi ni ochitara'?(1) Coming from a boy period seems...I dont know...what I'm I looking for."

"What, Gay? Maybe thats because I am." Crawford nearly fell from the teens reply. He knew about most of his team mates sexuality, but never expected Nagi to be so...blunt?

"Well, you at least know yourself, but is this music truly necessary." Regardless of Nagi's sexuality, the song still annoyed him as it still played continuously yet drew the American to it.

"It is. I've come to realize I'm a fagot and I'll always do what I secretly loved to do, unlike you." He remarked turning back to his computer.

"Excuse me. For starters, I'm not gay and second, don't refer to yourself as a fagot. It seems very crude that way."

"I don't care. I'm a fagot, Schuldig is a fagot, Farfarello's becoming one and so are you."

"Naoe Nagi, I am not a fagot."

"Then why are you living the life of the 40 year old virgin for a love life?" Silenced followed the comment."My point exactly, sadly just as Schuldig once told me, if you don't let someone into _your_ pants, then your never going to have sex."

"And how would you know. You know Schuldig is full of shit and loves to fuck with everyones head...Unless..."Crawford looked at Nagi as if a father was looking at their son to find out if they'd had sex with the neighbor's daughter.

"I'm not a virgin and it wasn't lost to a girl or unwillingly. Everyone but you knows, since your the only one still denying your sexuality. It wouldn't feel right for someone whos stuck in Egypt."(2)

Crawford was starting to get angry with the brunet now. Not only was he detecting a slight case of sarcasm but calling him a fagot like,...the rest of his team?...either way, was not tolerated. He grabbed Nagi by the collar and pulled him to eye level with one hand."Your crossing heavy boundries Nagi, I'd stop if I were you."

At this point, the teen hated his luck. Why did he have to pull the shortest string? Either way, he had to complete his mission or else his boyfriend would be castrated.Which the boyfriend has no clue whats going on or even knowing of his fate if Nagi would to fail. Being the prodigy he is, the boy challenged his elder.

"Care to prove me wrong?"

"What do you mean." He stated rather than questioned."What do you plan on doing."

"Simple. People with absolutly no lives and with nothing else better to do write these online quizzes. You take one that will prove whether you are gay or not."

"A quiz that was written by someone who doesn't even know me will prove nothing."

"Then why not you take it just for the spite of it then, if your so sure."

"Fine, but you have to take it at as well." Nagi simply whispered whatever as he turned his attention back to his computer and proceeded into finding him and Crawford an 'are you gay' quiz. Being the hacker he is, it didn't take long before Crawford was answering quick easy questions such as whats your favorite color, have you ever stared at the same sex for any particular reason or are you male or female.

As he pushed the results button both, waited for the coming page to load. As soon as Crawford saw it he once again grew enraged.

"I told you this damn thing would prove nothing! It's completely wrong!" Nagi sighed going back and filled out the questions for himself. When his results appeared he wasn't shocked at the least.(3)

"It wasn't wrong Crawford, face the facts. Your a fagot."

"I am not! There has to be another quiz, find one and I'll bet this one was just pure shit." Again the telekinetic found one but once again the answer was the same. The man demanded Nagi take that quiz as well and he too got the same results as before.(4)"This is ridiculous." He muttered, but before he could even complain again Nagi had pulled up another quiz.

As Crawford went through the same ritual of answering are you male or female, do you dream of-, whats your thoughts of-, when this happens you-, before once again his results came up the same. He began throwing a slight yelling tantrum as Nagi quickly filled out the thing himself and turned to yell at his leader without looking at his results.

"See Crawford, these things don't lie. Your a fagot, as am I." This time it was different and Crawford just pushed up his glasses, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nagi it says here, your a lesbian." Nagi nearly had a heart attack as he turned to his results.

"What the hell? The first question asked me my gender, I put male. How the hell am I a lesbian?"(5)

"The quizzes dont' lie." He mocked.

"Be quiet, Im finding another quiz!" The brunet blushed for the first time that night as he went to search for more quizzes.

Almost an hour went by as the two members of Schwartz filled out countless are you gay or are you straight quizzes. Their results were pretty much the same except for the one fluke one Nagi got from the beginning. As time went on, the questions went more in depth to their personal lives and of course both were reading each others responses.

"Nagi, Ive been meaning to ask you since you first told me of your sexuality and boyfriend. Who is he?(6)" The teen silenced a minute and blushed again. He had to think quickly or else his boyfriend would be more than castrated if Crawford found out.

"Why do you want to know...he's mine and too young for you. Are you trying to take him from me?"

"No, thats not my meaning at all. I'll find my own thank you. In my age and gender." He smirked as the boy turned and gave him a surprising look, even though he was just playing along."I guess I've learned alittle more about myself tonight, or dare I say 'come out of the closet." He ruffled Nagi's hair before turning to leave."As did you...I never knew you were a girl."

Of course Nagi knew he was referring to the one set of results he'd gotten. This enraged the teen and without thinking he stood up and ripped open his pants, angrily yelling as he showed off his manhood."Does this look like a girl to you?"

The American pushed up his glasses again as he left the room with a sweat drop, but the boy noticed the small trickle of blood coming from the man's noise. He grunted as he pulled his pants back on._ Pervert, you know your gay now at least._ In all honesty it was true. The mission was completed and a success at that. Crawford found out he was gay or at least bi and Nagi's boyfriend could keep his balls and life.

(1) I mean no harm to this song, it doesn't mean your gay if you listen to it. Its really cute and its nice to the ear. Me and my friend were just listening to it while we did this. XD

(2) Its a phrase meaning your in denial.

(3) This was Crawford's results: Sorry, but maybe it's time for you to come out of the closet there just isn't enough room in there for all of you guys! This was Nagi's results: may god have mercy on your soul...(cause youre gay)

(4) This was Crawford's results:You are as straight as a circle you're gay gay This was Nagi's results: You seem to be having mixed feelings that could go either way. Don't be afraid for new experiences, and if you do tell, make sure you trust them.  
(message me, let's cyber)

(5) This was nagi's results: "your a LESBO" Crawford"s results: "your a GAY" (beta reader:...O.O)

(6) Who is he? I'll let you say who it is. .


End file.
